Henry and June sings on the muppet show
Transcript Pops: who are you? Henry: my name is Henry June: and I'm June, we're tonight's guests Pops: Henry, june, our guest star, that's right, you host that cartoon show... Henry and June: kablam! Scooter: Henry, June, hello Henry and June: hi scooter scooter: how's everything? Henry: it's good June: and nickelodeon celebrates 25th anniversary of animation Scooter: well, for this, here is a gift for you, tuxedos, i hope you're are wearing stardom June: scooter, that's very kind Henry: thanks, scooter, what nicktoon character are you? Scooter: I, am Otto, from rocket power June: wow (Audience chanting) Henry: look, audience are chanting for us June: yeah henroid, listen Audience: Henry and June! (Repeats many times) Robin the frog: Henry, June, hurry up to the dressing room and get changed Henry and June: right! Robin, what nicktoon character are you? Robin the frog: me? I am tommy pickles Henry: thanks robin Scooter: wait, before you guys go, can I list the theme songs from nicktoons shows that you're going to sing and dance? Henry: all grown up theme Scooter: yes June: ren and stimpy theme Scooter: uh huh Henry: Rocko's modern life theme song Scooter: oh ho ho, I can't wait for that tv movie June: AAAHH! Real monsters theme Scooter: yes, and I Don't like monsters Henry: hey Arnold theme Scooter: like it June: our theme song Scooter: yes, because you are tonight's guest star Henry: the angry beavers theme, along with catdog theme and the wild thornberrys theme? Scooter: yes June: rocket power theme, as told by ginger theme, invader zim theme, fairly odd parents theme, spongebob theme Scooter: anymore theme songs you're going to sing and dance for the 25th anniversary of animation? Henry: chalkzone theme, Jimmy neutron theme Scooter: yes June: mlaatr theme, Danny phantom theme, catscratch theme, the X's theme, back at the barnyard theme Scooter: oh, back at the barnyard Henry: tak and the power of juju theme Scooter: call upon the power of juju June: el tigre: the adventures of Manny Rivera theme Scooter: anymore? Henry and June: vacation song from rugrats, and that's it Scooter: good! (Cut to the guest star's dressing room) Henry: June, scooters right, he's Otto June: what about the other muppets? Henry: well, Kermit the frog is spongebob, miss piggy is Jenny Wakeman, gonzo is Danny phantom, camilla, is ginger, Wayne and wanda were el tigre and Frida Suarez, the electric mayhem, were the x's, fozzie bear, is rocko, and the other muppets are nicktoons characters June: wow, the muppets are nicktoons characters (Cut to the stage) kermit: it's the muppet show with our very special guest stars, Henry and June from Nickelodeon's KaBlam! Yaaaaay! Chorus girls: it's time to play the music it's time to light the lights it's time to meet the muppets on the muppet show tonight Chorus boys: it's time to put on make up it's time to dress up right it's time to raise the curtain on the muppet show tonight Kermit: to introduce our guest star that's what I'm here to do so it really makes me happy To introduce to you, Henry and June! Henry: I'm Henry June: and I'm June (Curtain raises up) Henry: thank you, before we preform a medley of nicktoons theme songs, we would like to say, we're from KaBlam!, and we host the show June: and so, we are going to dance and sing to this medley of theme songs that celebrated 25th anniversary of animation back in 2016 Henry and June: electric mayhem, hit it! (A medley of theme songs from nicktoons shows starts playing) (Audience applauses wildly) Kermit: good, and before we go, let's bring back our guest stars, they're funny, they have adventures, and they remain calm while everybody around them was going AAAGH!, ladies and gentlemen, the one and only, Henry and June! Yaaaaaay! Henry and June: thanks Kermit, it's lot of fun Kermit: good, and as a gift, we have two muppet likenesses of the both of you, they're just like action figurines and look great June muppet: hi kablamoids, I'm june Henry muppet: and I'm Henry Henry and June: wow (All other muppets gather as nicktoons characters) kermit: and we'll see you next time on the muppet show Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures Category:Ungrounded Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without Megaman X Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without The King Of The Monsters Category:Episodes without Fire Emblem Fates Category:X sings X at the Muppet Show Trivia